


unspoken love

by planetes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, izaya's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it is crystal clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken love

“Izaya.”

He heard it loud and clear, even if it was only a whisper. But he didn’t move. He refused to. He felt the man shift under him slightly, a soft sigh following suit. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have smiled.

A single hand was brought to his dark locks. Another made its way to his back. Together they created a loose embrace, maybe trying to tell him what he couldn’t be bothered to listen then.

He wasn’t in pain per se. He felt fine. His breathing was regular and his eyes were so delightfully closed.

It made him good not to see at times.

Shizuo was confused. He couldn’t tell whether or not his lover was alright. Although _seeming_ that way, Izaya was acting differently. He mentally scoffed at the thought that his boyfriend suddenly being affectionate worried him more than his usual maniac behavior.

Feeling the brunet’s grip on him loosen, he spread his legs wider and carefully tried to pull the skinny body up so he wouldn’t fall. There they lay, Shizuo leaning back on a pile of pillows with Izaya placed between his legs, using him as his own pile of pillows.

As the blond moved him, the informant’s face got closer to the other’s shoulder and neck. Unlike his clothes, Shizuo’s skin smelled really good. Izaya breathed in the scent, focused on understanding how some random cheap soap could be so entrancing.

The way he unconsciously tried to feel more of it didn’t go unnoticed by the blond, even if he wasn’t aware of what exactly Izaya was doing. “So you are awake, huh,” Shizuo said simply, caressing the man’s hair.

Izaya kept quiet, letting himself enjoy the warmth both around and inside him. The former bartender shifted once again and the thought that maybe such position wasn’t too comfortable for him crossed his mind, but the brunet didn’t care.

Because he felt so good.

What Izaya didn’t know was that the shifting was his lover’s attempts to check his temperature without his noticing. Shizuo always found it easy to know when Izaya was getting feverish because of his usual low temperature, but he wasn’t feeling particularly hot then.

Letting out another sigh, not for the first time the blond gave up on trying to figure out the man.

Shizuo had gotten home not long before. He heard the sound of the shower on as he flopped onto the bed. He liked his job and didn’t find it particularly difficult, but some people just couldn’t _not_ get on his nerves.

Then again, he was dating Orihara Izaya.

Maybe he didn’t have the right to complain about other people pissing him off.

He closed his eyes, certain that sleep would soon envelop him. He didn’t feel a new weight on the bed or the way it approached him, but was forced into awareness when the body moved to straddle him. Opening his eyes once more, he saw his boyfriend staring at him.

“Shizu-chan’s tired,” he said simply, slowly leaning down closer to him.

“Yeah,” Shizuo whispered, smiling. “Unless-“

“No,” Izaya replied promptly, closing his eyes as he made their noses touch. “I’m tired too.”

Shizuo pushed him softly so he could sit up, opening his mouth to ask what was in his mind but nothing came out. He decided to stay quiet and wait for his lover to make his move. All Izaya did was push him back down and lie on top of him.

He didn’t know how many minutes had passed since then, but uncharacteristically so the brunet hadn’t said a thing anymore.

The blond was still feeling the soft locks of his boyfriend’s hair – still caressing those skinny hips of his.  He watched his back rise and fall with each breath he took. Shizuo, albeit still curious, decided to stop worrying and enjoy the feeling.

The feeling that he was needed that someone like Izaya couldn’t usually give him and the feeling that –

“I think I love you, Izaya,” he blurted out, unsure of how he actually sounded.

As soon as he spoke the words, he felt the man’s breath hitch and his body tense up. He immediately regreted it, wondering if that had been too much for someone like him – or for the both of them.

It took a few moments for the brunet to move, raising his head slowly to look at the man. “Ah, Shizu-chan really can’t let me rest, can he?”

At the calm look in his eyes and the small smile formed by his lips, Shizuo couldn’t help but blush faintly, suddenly embarrassed. “Uh, I’m sorry. I'm just-“

“Unpredictable,” Izaya cut him off, amused at the pink color gracing the man’s face.

Shizuo swallowed dryly, decided not to let it go so easily.

“I mean it,” he said, moving his hand to the informant’s cheek. “You don’t have to feel the same, though.”

“Ne, Shizu-chan, is that my surprise?” he asked, gesturing to the alarm clock by the bed, tilting his head slightly to the side. “It’s not midnight yet.”

The blond couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head negatively. “That’s not my present. Unless you consider it one?”

Izaya said nothing but kissed him softly on the lips, soon moving to his past position, face buried in the other’s neck.

“I don’t need presents,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “I’m forever 21, after all.”

Shizuo resumed his caresses on the other, watching as he relaxed once again. By the time the clock reached another day, the brunet was fast asleep in his arms, steady breathing and loosened grip on his clothes.

He carefully reached down to place a kiss on the man’s head, ready to fall asleep himself.

Only one thing–

“Happy Birthday, flea.”

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys, happy birthday to my love! thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it and please comment and leave kudos if you did!


End file.
